The Next Generation
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: All of the Soul Eater charecters have kids attending the DWMA! Follow their everyday life and happily await the next chapter!
1. The First Day

_**Nurse Medusa**_

**The Next Generation**

Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Maka's kids in the DWMA

Storyline according to the Soul Eater manga

**Chapter one; The first day**

**Anna**

"We're going to be late, hurry up! It would be bad if the principal's daughters couldn't make it to the first day of school on time!"

"Shut up! I'm going as fast as I can!" Right now I'm having a conversation with my twin sister, Aya,*(yes, it's from Mad Father…)* we are the grim reaper's daughters. We may be identical, but Aya has a serious issue.

"I'm still straitening my shirt! The symmetry is off!" Yep, symmetry. She is totally obsessed with it. And it doesn't stop with her shirt.

"Also, I just finished dying those damn white lines out of my hair, you should do the same." True, we both have these white lines in our hair. We aren't sure why though, father won't tell us till we have our partners and stuff like that.

"I'm not going to dye them; I couldn't care less about them." After that I heard a loud bang, assuming she passed out I went to school. Once there I realized it was a mistake to leave Aya at home. We were temporary partners. And to even say that to most people is a shock, all grim reapers are meisters except for me. Probably something to do with the fact that my mom is a weapon, but she's a gun and I'm a dual bladed scythe, so it doesn't add up. The freshmen had already been choosing partners and fighting in the halls while I was walking in.

"Weapon or meister, hey wait, you're a grim reaper, so meister, right?"

"No, I am a grim reaper, but I'm also a weapon." The blue, yes BLUE, teacher looked at me oddly and then shrugged and handed me the tag that said 'weapon' in bold letters.

"WHO THINKS THEY ARE WORTHY TO CHALLENGE THE MIGHTY BLUE STAR?!" *(obviously Black*Star's kid… ;))* I couldn't help myself. I walked up to the area where she was fighting.

"I will." The girl had a long, blue ponytail going down her back all the way to the floor. She noticed that my tag said weapon.

"You're a weapon? Alright, so it's fair and my awesomeness doesn't kill you, you can use your weapon abilities on me."

"Thank you for your permission." I said sarcastically, I was going to use them anyway. Then, I shot a black scythe blade that had three white lines going down on it out of my right wrist. And I shot a similar one out of my left wrist, but it didn't have the white lines.

'Impressive, but you know what's more impressive? Being able to directly hit you with my wavelength!" I just noticed the sparks coming from her hand. He almost hit me with his wavelength, but I dodged and nearly sliced her ponytail off. She ducked and tried to hit me in the back with her wavelength, she got me but I set her flying into a wall with a kick.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry I'm late!" Great. She woke up from her symmetry coma.

"Weapon or meister?"

"Meister, I'm a grim reaper, it should've been obvious."

"Well, the one who came earlier was a weapon." He said and pointed to where the dust from the broken wall just started clearing.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU COME BEFORE I WAS READY?!"

"Because then I would've been three hours late, hey nice stripes." That stripe comment sent her insane.

"WHAT? CAN YOU REALLY SEE THEM? I THOUGHT I DYED THEM OUT!"

"Guess they don't like being dyed out." Then I smiled. Not only because the dye didn't work, but also because the girl I sent through a wall was regaining consciousness.

"Hey you! The one who beat me somehow!"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Want to be my partner?"

**Chapter 2 coming soon ;)**

**Title: Finding a partner! Blue*Star's offer**

_**A note from the author**_

**Dear people who read my stories because they have nothing better to do,**

Hi! Did you like it? I really wanted to make a story where Kid was an adult and had twins, one of which a weapon and the other symmetry obsessed. It is kind of short, but they'll get longer! Anyone else like the parts about Aya passing out and Anna sending Blue*Star through a wall? XD. I was cracking up while writing this, it's just so funny! For those wondering, Mad Father is where I got Aya's name. Mad Father is a Japanese horror game where you're a ten year old girl and you don't know at the time, but your insane lunatic dad murdered your mom. So you try to prove your dad's innocence to your dead mom when you visit her ghost or whatever. Then you find out and your dad reveals his plot to kill you and make you into a doll, then he starts chasing you with a chainsaw. Whatever, my sister says I'm to young to play it, yet she lets me watch Hetalia…hm…

**Happy get fat from turkey day!**

_**Nurse Medusa**_


	2. Finding a Partner, BlueStar's offer

_**Nurse Medusa**_

** The Next Generation**

**Finding a partner, Blue*Star's offer**

**Anna**

"Want to be my partner?" I must admit, the offer was tempting. She is a really strong meister; it's just something about her soul… (Even though I'm a weapon since I'm also a grim reaper I can see souls)

"Well, why not? You're strong and I can tell you don't have a partner yet." My sister was shocked and I am surprised that her head didn't blow up.

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR PARTNER!"

"Temporary, dad said we would get new permanent ones once we got here." She almost passed out. By lunch she was driving both Blue*Star and I insane so I told her to go see dad.

**Aya**

"42-42-564 well that's what he told me to write on the mirror."

"Hello Aya." I looked to see where he was. He was with; a woman who had an impressive looking scythe, probably from the time death scythes were still the goal of every student, before we partnered with witches. He was also with an assassin who resembled Blue*Star; his daughter maybe…

"Where's Anna?"

"With her partner."

"Really? Who?"

"Blue*Star, I think."

"The girl has good instincts, right Tsubaki?" The blue haired guy said to his sword.

"Yeah."

"So, what did you come here for?"

"I'm having trouble finding a symmetrical weapon."

"Hey, Kid, remember when that was you?"

"Shut up, anyway, don't just look inside the academy, I found my partners in an ally."

"Uh, Kid, that's not the best advice to tell your child…"

"It's alright, sorry to bother you!" Then the mirror turned back to normal so I walked away. After lunch I found Anna and her partner having a good time practicing resonating. Anyone who didn't have a partner had to sit in the back and try to find one. The only weapons left were; a scythe, a sword, and a battering ram thing.

"Great." I mumbled to myself. Doing the scythe would be weird considering Anna. The sword reminded me too much of Excalibur, I shudder at the memory. So the only option is the battering ram. He has stitches on his left hand, brown/blonde hair and eyes. He doesn't seem half bad. The only problem is his symmetry, but I need to be adult here and accept his symmetry. After some talking I learn more about him; he is the son of the greatest meister to ever attend the academy and a death scythe. His name is Matthew Stein.

"Do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure."

**Chapter 3 coming soon **

**Title; We have our weapons, now what?**

**A note from the author;**

**Dear those who think I'm a retard for staying up past 10'oclock on the day before Thanksgiving,**

Hi! Sorry it's incredibly short and retarded at the end. But I'm half asleep and going to bed after I post the first chapter and my Chibitalia fanfiction. I FINALLY DISCOVERED HOW TO POST CHAPTERS! You're all probably very happy and face palming because of my retarded awesomeness. .

**Enjoy your turkey!**

_**Nurse Medusa**_


End file.
